The present invention relates generally to a valve system including a plurality of connection adapters and, more particularly, to a shower valve system including a valve body assembly having a molded base supporting connection fittings for fluid coupling with terminal adapters.
Valve bodies including a plurality of connection adapters are known. More particularly, valve bodies for a tub/shower system formed from brass and supporting a valve cartridge are known. Valve bodies may include a mixing valve for controlling the relative amounts of fluids, such as hot and cold water, provided to an outlet fixture, such as a shower head assembly or tub fixture. The valve body fluidly connects fluid supply lines to the mixing valve, and fluidly connects mixed fluid to one or more outlet fixtures.
In the embodiment illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, shower outlet terminal adapter 32 and tub outlet terminal adapter 34 are configured to fluidly couple valve body 12 to a first fluid outlet line 37 and a second fluid outlet line 39, respectively. In an illustrative embodiment, first fluid outlet line 37 fluidly attaches to a shower assembly 33, and second fluid outlet line 39 fluidly attaches to a tub spout assembly 35.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve assembly for a shower and tub system includes a valve body assembly having a molded base. A valve cartridge housing is coupled to the molded base, a first connection fitting is molded with the base, a second connection fitting is spaced from the first connection fitting and molded with the base, a third connection fitting is spaced from the second fitting and molded with the base, and a fourth connection fitting is spaced from the third connection fitting and molded with the base. A first inlet terminal adapter is configured to operably couple with the first connection fitting to provide fluid communication between a hot water supply source and the molded base. A second inlet terminal adapter is configured to operably couple with the second connection fitting to provide fluid communication between a cold water supply and the molded base. A first outlet terminal adapter is configured to operably couple with the third connection fitting to provide fluid communication between a shower fixture and the molded base. A second outlet terminal adapter is configured to operably couple with the fourth connection fitting to provide fluid communication between a tub nozzle and the molded base.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve body assembly includes a valve body configured to be supported within a shower wall, the valve body including a first inlet, a second inlet, a first outlet, and a second outlet, wherein the first inlet is configured to be fluidly connected to a first fluid source and the second inlet is configured to be fluidly connected to a second fluid source. The first outlet is configured to be fluidly connected to a first outlet fixture, and the second outlet is configured to be fluidly connected to a second outlet fixture. A mixing valve is at least partially supported by the valve body configured to combine fluid from the first inlet and second inlet prior to fluid exiting through at least one of the first or second outlets. The valve body includes a molded body providing fluid passageways connecting the first and second inlets to the first and second outlets. A first inlet quick-connect fitting is configured to accept a terminal adapter fluidly connected to the first fluid source, and a first outlet quick-connect fitting is configured to accept a terminal adapter fluidly connected to the first outlet fixture.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a shower and tub assembly comprises a showerhead, a tub spout, and a valve body assembly fluidly connected to the showerhead and tub spout. A plurality of quick-connect fittings are overmolded with the valve body assembly and define a first fluid inlet and a second fluid inlet. The valve body assembly supports a cartridge configured to mix fluid from the first and second fluid inlets and a molded component providing fluid passageways connecting the showerhead and tub nozzle to the first and second fluid inlets.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.